callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MK14
Untitled Thank god its finally an assault rifle and not under the sniper rifles. Power Bonkers Fire cap Will there be a fire cap on this weapon to prevent people with modded controllers to spray with it? I hope not. In black ops the firecap was too damn low for them being usable RC95 13:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Identical to M21 EBR Is this weapon identical to the M21 EBR sniper rifle in all but the ability to have no scope? I'm curious not in an IRL way, but wondering if it is a re-used and modified M21 from MW2. Not complaining, just loved the M21. Maybe it's going to be something intermediate between the EBR and the normal M21. Sign your pots next time BTW ;) RC95 18:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) fire mode In the strike package trailer i saw the mk14, and it was fired really fast...maybe full auto! I think it was too fast to be someone's trigger-finger. Any thoughts? 21:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I think the fire mode is semi-automatic. 22:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, it might be full-auto or semi, we will have to wait and see on Nov8:) 22:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) M14 Blackops -> MK14 Mw3? Is the mk14 in mw3 the modern counterpart to the black ops m14? Kreative Gaming 01:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Pretty much. Although they will probably be very different in the games. Slowrider7 01:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Alright. it totally destroyed on black ops. it will be even better now.jackg 02:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Pages Should be Combined The MK14 is the same weapon as the M14 EBR. The full designation of the weapon is MK14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR). I would highly recommend combining the pages, rather than treating them as two seperate weapons as is being done currently. Ever read the Naming Policies? They are the same weapon in real life, but in game they are not, so we have to keep them separated. Oh, and sign your name next time, using 4 tildes, or pressing the Signature button ;) RC95 10:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sniper scope available in MP? In singleplayer, this weapon is virtually always used with a sniper scope, anyone know if it is available as an attachment in Multiplayer? No, you can't use the sniper scope with the mk14 in multi player, AND SIGN YOUR POSTS by putting 4 tildes or by pressing the signature button. FunnyRabbit 22:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Is not the M14 EBR in Campaign Who thinks that this gun is the M14 EBR in the Campaign mode, Anyways anything about it being in the Campaign should be moved to the M14 EBR page 1-10 21:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) rapid fire? what does rapid fire do for the Mk14? its semi-auto alL the time, and i compared it with and without rapid fire...no difference. 01:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering the same. Probably something to do with the fire cap. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 00:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :The rapid fire increases its fire cap but keeps it as a semi automatic so if you have a fast trigger finger you would realise the difference and for proof go on the MK14 page and look at the writing underneath the Mk14 picture and you will see. Zebraman2 16:39, July 1 2012 (UTC) Campaign I couldnt help but notice that in the campaign, Grinch fires his MK14 almost full auto. i just wondered if this is a glitch in the game, or Grinch just has a REALLY fast trigger finger. :)Noob tub3r (talk) 12:58, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I think that Grinch is just that badass. (The Iron Lancer (talk) 13:52, April 26, 2017 (UTC)) The Iron Lancer Grinch's MK14 The page says that Grinch's MK14 in Down the Rabbit Hole has every attachment. But I don't think that's actually possible because you cannot have the shotgun and grenade launcher at the same time unless you mount them on the sides of the rifle, which the game doesn't let you do. So it doesn't have every single attachment. I am thinking way too hard about this. (The Iron Lancer (talk) 15:04, April 25, 2017 (UTC)) The Iron Lancer :Well, this "every attachment" thing happens with some third-person weapons in MW3's campaign, and attachments that use the same space on the gun (so that aren't compatible together) end up clipping through each other. 15:22, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :I get it now. I wish that i could have a MK14 like that because it is my favorite weapon. (The Iron Lancer (talk) 13:50, April 26, 2017 (UTC)) The Iron Lancer